The invention relates in general to a playing-field enclosure, particularly for ball games, comprising a peripheral, vertical band that is formed from a plurality of sheet-type band elements that can be connected in a form-fit. A playing-field enclosure of this general type is known from DE 195 39 280 C1.
This known playing-field enclosure has performed very well in practice, and creates the impression of a competition arena, which contributes to a sporting and competitive atmosphere. In the known arrangement, the individual sheet elements are connected in a form-fit to also assure a stable connection at the periphery; however, the band elements are surrounded by a tension-belt arrangement. Assembling this belt arrangement is a fairly involved process.
FR 2 417 998 describes a prefabricated platform for playing different kinds of sports; here, a raised playing surface is constructed on supports and is, again, secured to a playing-field enclosure. The playing-field enclosure has a frame-like structure, with the open spaces being covered by nets or the like. While this known arrangement offers the option of prefabrication, it is intended to be a permanent structure, and is therefore not suitable for quick disassembly and simple transport to another venue.
It is an object of the invention to provide a playing-field enclosure of the general type mentioned above, but having a high degree of stability when assembled, yet being simple to set up and transport, and being storable in a small space.
In accordance with the invention, this object is accomplished using connecting elements disposed between two respective sheet-type band elements; the connecting elements have a support surface and a connecting rib that extends vertically upward from the support surface, the rib having U profiles on opposite sides or sides that are offset by 90xc2x0. The band elements can be inserted, with a form-fit, into these profiles. In the positioning region of the band elements, the support surface has upward-extending retaining mandrels, which engage corresponding retaining recesses of the band elements inserted into the U profile.
This embodiment allows for an especially simple assembly. The connecting elements and corner connecting elements, as well as the band elements and the gates, which are provided as goals such as for a small soccer field, play area for hockey or lacrosse, basketball court or the like, are already in the position in which they are supposed to be assembled later, with the band elements merely being inserted between two connecting elements and anchored.
The band elements are preferably produced from high-resistance foam sheets and coated with steel plates, so they are lightweight and thus easy to handle, and yet possess a high surface stability.
For further stability, the band elements can be provided with a plastic frame, which also protects the edges and the end faces.
In a preferred embodiment, the support surface is formed by aluminum profiles arranged in a cross shape. The vertical connecting ribs are advantageously embodied as hollow profiles, so net-holding pins can be inserted into them with a form-fit. A net can then be stretched across these net-holding pins, which ensures that the ball will be kept on the field.
Within the scope of the invention, it may also be provided that the band elements can be connected to retaining mandrels mounted to the sides of the gates, in which case the gates have lateral U profiles for receiving the band elements. Also with respect to the gates, the basic connecting technique used to connect the band elements to one another is retained.
The gates can have a side section that is embodied as a door, which permits the entrance and exit of the playing field, thereby eliminating the need for special, static opening constructions in the bands.
It is advantageously provided that the band elements are seated in the connecting elements with xe2x80x9cplayxe2x80x9d, i.e. flexibility, at the top. This permits the compensation of uneven areas in the ground, as are often encountered in practice. Accordingly, the form-fitting securing of the band elements in the U profiles requires a certain amount of xe2x80x9cplayxe2x80x9d to avoid tilting due to a slight tilted position of the connecting elements.